War hero
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Set in 1955. Jack and Fabrizio are two soldier's fighting in the Vietnam war. One day they come home to rest from fighting. Rose and Helga meet them and get to know each other. NOT COMPLETE. READ AND REVIEW.
1. chapter 1

November 1st 1955. Jack got a letter telling him that he has to go and fight in Vietnam. Days later Jack was sent of to war. Jack told his roommate Fabrizio that he also had to go to war.

"Fabrizio we are going to fight in the Vietnam war" Jack said with worry.

...

Rose was working at a cafe. It had gotten quieter over the last few weeks. most of the men had gone off to war. Her roommate Helga also worked at the cafe.

Rose looked around the empty cafe and sighed.

"I'm bord. There is no one here"

"I agree Rose. Maybe next week can go out to that new place. They have a band that play and people dance around the room."

"Okay lets go out dancing"

...

Gun shots, Men shouting order. The war was one of the most horrific things that Jack and Fabrizio have ever seen.

"I hate this why do we have war's?"

"I don't know but we must fight. Just think that next week we will be going home to rest for a few weeks"

"But I want to go home now" Fabrizio said like a child.

"So do I but we must get through this together"

...

Rose and Helga ordered their drinks at the bar. They took their drinks and sat down at the table. A group of men came in wearing there uniforms.

"Rose look some men have returned home"

"Oh yeah. I wonder what Vietnam is like for them. They all must be horrified and tired from all that fighting"

Two other soldiers came through the door. One had Shaggy blond hair and the other on had dark brown hair. Roses eyes fell on the man with the blond hair. He was so dreamy. He turned his head and sore a beautiful woman with red curly hair.

"Your right Fabrizio this place is amazing. Have you seen that beauty over there?"

"Where?"

"over on that table. That women with the red curly hair. She's gorgeous"

"Why don't you go up and talk to her?"

"no thank you"

"Oh come on Jack. you have always told me that you wanted a girlfriend"

"I know but I'm not ready yet. I'm only 23"

"Your being a baby Jack"

"I am not a baby."

"Then prove it"

"Alright. when the next song comes on I will ask her to dance with me"

"Rose are you even listening to me?" Helga waved her hand in front of her face.

Rose couldn't help but stair at the soldier. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Rose wanted to know him but she was too nervous to talk to him.

"What? Sorry I was not listening. what did you say?"

"Never mind Rose. I want to know what you are looking at?"

"That handsome soiled over there. I've never seen him before. Look at him. his just so dreamy"

"Well why don't you go up and talk to him? You have always wanted a boyfriend so he could take care of you."

"That's true but not yet"

"Why not Rose. You like him"

"I know. In a few minutes I'll talk to him"

"Why don't you ask him to dance with you?"

"I'll think about it"

The song came to an end. Helga got up and told Rose that she had to go to the ladies room. Rose took a sip of her beer.

"Jack the next song is about to play. Are you going to talk and ask her to dance?"

"I am"

Jack walked over to her table. She was sat on her own. He stood over her table. He cleared his throat.

"Hi"

Rose turned he head and she sore him. the handsome soldier.

"Hi."

"May I?" He pointed to the seat.

"Yes. Hi I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater. Its nice to meet you" She held out her hand. He took her hand.

"Its nice to meet you too. I'm Jack, Jack Dawson. You have a beautiful name for a beautiful woman"

Rose felt her cheeks go bright red. "Thank you. So do you live here?"

"I do. My best friend Fabrizio and I moved down here before we were told about going to war. What about you?"

"I live in my apartment with my roommate Helga. She has been my best friend for the last 3 years since I have been here"

"Do you have a job?"

"I do but it's kind of temporary. I work in a cafe"

"So what do you want to do then?"

"Become an actress. I want to act out on stage. What do you do?"

"I'm an artist. I go round place to place just drawing people. Now I'm trying to draw landscapes but they are so difficult to draw."

Rose took another sip from her drink and smiled at Jack.

"I know we just meet but would you like to dance with me Jack?"

"Sure"


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was having the time of her life dancing with Jack. Minutes later to her disappointment the song ended.

"That was great, you are a good dancer Jack"

"Thanks Rose. I'll buy you another beer."

"That's really not necessary Jack"

"I want to Rose"

Jack and Rose walked up to the bar together. They ordered two beers. The bar tender gave them their beers.

"Thank you Jack"

"It's my pleasure Rose." He took her hand and softly kissed it. His lips were so soft. Rose wondered what it would feel like if he kissed her lips. "Rose I would like to introduce you to someone"

"Who?"

"My best friend" Jack introduced Fabrizio to Rose. "Fabrizio I would love you to meet Rose"

"Hello Rose"

"Hi Fabrizio it's nice to meet you" They shook hands. Helga came out from the ladies room. She then spotted Rose talking to two men. one of them was the one she liked. Helga then walked up to them.

"Hi" She said slightly nervously

"Helga. Jack , Fabrizio this is my best friend Helga"

"Hello" said Jack and Fabrizio.

...

The next day Jack went to find Rose. He had a quick shower and got dressed. Fabrizio was in the kitchen cooking them both breakfast.

"Morning Jack"

"Morning." Jack rushed over to get his coat.

"Where are you going Jack? Your breakfast is almost ready"

"You can have it. I need to go out"

"Where to?"

"To find Rose. I need to talk to her"

...

Jack rushed to find Rose he then found her apartment. He knocked on her door. She opened it. She was still in her pyjamas.

"Hi Jack"

"Rose can I talk to you?"

"Sure come in. Make your self at home. Helga is still asleep" They both sat down on the couch. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was wondering if you are interested on going out on a date with me"

"I would love to go on a date with you"

"Perfect. So when are you free?"

"I'm free now. let me have a shower and get dressed. I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Take your time"

Rose came out in a lavender dressed on. Jack got up from the couch and stared at her beauty.

Rose felt Jacks eyes looking at her. Her cheeks began to go red. "What are you looking at?"

"Just how beautiful you look today"

"Your such a gentleman Jack"

"Almost"

"I disagree with you there. I've met other men but none of them were like you. Anyway let's get going. I'll take Helga's car"

They drove out of town. Rose parked the car. They got out the car and walked around the woods "Helga and I usually come up here and look around"

"I like it. It's so peaceful"

"That's why I like it. I just come for the peace and quiet"

"I should take Fabrizio here. He has been struggling because of the war in Vietnam. We go back in three weeks"

"I don't understand why. Your both so young and you have to fight. That's not fair"

"Life is not fair Rose"

"I know. Do you want to know something?" Jack smiled and nodded. "Helga and I have always wanted to have a treehouse hear"

"That would be cool. You could stay all day and all night in the woods"

"I guess we could but I don't think that will ever happened"

After walking around they went back home. Rose parked the car in front of Jacks place.

"I had a nice time with you Jack"

"Me too Rose. Are you free tomorrow?"

"No I'm working at the cafe"

"That's alright I'll see you soon" Jack gave Rose a kiss on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jack got home he told Fabrizio about building a tree house for Rose and Helga.

"I want to build Helga and Rose a tree house"

"Slow down Jack what are you talking about?"

"This morning Rose took me to her favourite place and she told me that she and Helga have always wanted a tree house"

"Are you saying that we should build them a tree house" Jack nodded. Fabrizio smiled "Alright let's build the girls a tree house"

...

The next day Jack and Fabrizio started to build the tree house. 2 years ago Jack had worked as a builder before he meet Fabrizio.

Now almost two weeks have past. Rose was working at the cafe. She didn't see Jack for the last few days and she was getting worried about him. After work Rose drove to Jack and Fabrizio's apparent.

"Hello Rose"

"Hi Fabrizio I am looking for Jack. Do you know where he is? I'm getting really worried about him because I haven't seen him in days" A few tears escaped her.

Fabrizio put and arm around her shoulder and invited Rose in. They sat down on the couch. "Rose I am telling you Jack is not ignoring you. He really likes you"

"And I like him too"

"He told me that you went on a date about two weeks ago"

"Yeah we did and I haven't seen him since. I understand that he could be working"

Before Fabrizio could speak the front door opened up. Jack was finally home now. Jack sore Rose with a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Rose" Jack ran up to her as she jumped up to hug him. She began to cry again. "Hay it's alright. What's wrong. please tell me?"

"I thought that you didn't care about me"

"Rose what are you talking about?"

"I haven't seen you since our date and I was wondering that you didn't want to see me anymore" She cried some more. Jack stroked her head.

"I have missed you so much and that's why I'm going to take you out now"

Jack and Rose arrived in the woods. Rose didn't know why Jack made her close her eyes.

"You can open you eyes"

Rose opened her eyes. She could see a newly built tree house. She gasped and tears of joy started to form in her eyes.

"A tree house"

"I built it for you Rose. Fabrizio also helped"

"This is perfect" Rose embraced Jack. They both climbed in. it was perfect. it had a chair in the corner of the room and a bed in the middle of the room. The walls were painted and decorated with pictures. Rose sat down on the bed as Jack stood a few feet away.

"Jack sit down with me I need to tell you something" Jack sat next to Rose. "I love you"

"I love you too" They shared a long passionate kiss. "Rose-"

"Shh don't talk. Just put your hands on me Jack"


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was sat on the couch. She was in her own world thinking about Jack. A few days ago Jack had to go back to Vietnam to fight. Fabrizio had also gone. Fabrizio and Helga were still flirting but they hadn't confessed there feelings towards each other yet.

Helga had come home with some shopping. "Hi Rose"

"Hi" she gave Helga a fake smile. Rose only did this when she was sad or upset for any reason.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"nothing"

Helga sat down next to Rose "come on I know something is up. Your my best friend please tell me. I'm getting worried about you"

"I...I..." Rose was struggling with words. "I...miss Jack and I'm worried about him" Tears ran down her cheeks. Helga gave Rose a hug.

"It's going to be okay Rose. I miss Jack too. I'm sure everything will be fine for him and Fabrizio"

"I need him just as much as he needs me"

"I understand. It was difficult for me too. To see Fabrizio leave for war."

"Do you love him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You two should be together. Don't you deny it. Jack and I have seen you two flirting"

"I have to admit something. Fabrizio and I are."

"Are? Are what!?"

"We are expecting a baby in 9 months."

"Oh my god Congratulations!" They gave each other a hug. "When did you find out?"

"At the start of the second week. That night when we all first meet Fabrizio and I waited for you and Jack to go to sleep. We meet outside a hotel and spent the night in their together"

"I am shocked. But don't get me wrong I mean I'm really happy for the both of you"

"Thank you Rose"

"So does he know your pregnant?" Helga nodded. "And does Jack?"

"No not yet. Fabrizio will tell him"

...

"So when do you think we will be sent home?"

"We just got hear a few days ago."

"I know but I miss Helga"

"I know you do but you have to stay strong. I miss Rose too"

"Jack I have to tell you something. Helga is um..."

"Is what?"

"Pregnant with our child"

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for the two of you"

"Thanks Jack"

...

Rose sent a letter to Jack a week later.

Dear Jack

I am missing you so much. It is difficult to live without you. When you come back from Vietnam I want to ask you something very important. Every night in my dreams I see you and when I wake up your not there. Be careful and stay safe. love you with all my heart.

Love from your Rose

xxx.

...

Dear Rose

I am missing you too. I don't know when I will be going home but I hope its soon. I miss kissing your sweet smooth and warm lips. Fabrizio and I are staying as safe as possible. I love you Rose. Your the one for me Rose. Your keeping me alive during this horrible time. When I get back home I want to ask you something very important. I love you.

Love Jack Dawson xxx.

...

Helga was now 3 mouth pregnant with Fabrizio's baby. Helga talked to Rose about them moving in together. Rose also had the same idea about her and Jack moving in together. Today Jack and Fabrizio were coming home. Rose and Helga invited people to the cafe as a welcome home surprise party.

The two of them walked into the cafe where Helga and Rose worked in. Everyone jumped up and shouted surprise. At the party Jack and Rose danced to a slow song.

"Jack I need to ask you something very important"

"Ask me anything Rose" he kissed her lips.

"I would love it if you move in with me"

"I would love to move in with you Rose" Jack kissed Rose on the lips. They both knew that they were ment to be from the moment that they met.

 **Hi! I just want to say thank you for all the lovely comments** **Titanic4life. I'm running out of ideas. If anyone wants to leave a comment to help me continue this story that would be great. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say thank you to Titanic4life for helping me with some ideas** **for this chapter.** **Read and follow Titanic4life.**

Days later Jack and Rose moved in together. For lunch they went to eat at the tree house. After eating lunch they went to the lack to go swimming. Jack did a run up from the pier and jumped into the water.

"Come and join me Rose. The water is warm." Rose jumped in and she swam to Jack. "Are you scared of the water"

"I am. I never liked the deep end."

"It's alright Rose" He kissed her temple. "I'm here nothing bad is going to happen and anyway we are far from the deep end"

"I love you Jack"

"I love you too"

...

"Jack I don't want you to go" Rose cried into his chest.

"I know you don't want me to go but I have no choice. I'm sorry Rose" He held her tighter in his arms.

"Don't say sorry Jack. I just don't want you to go. But will you write letters to me?"

"I will and I'll write back. I promise my darling" Jack leaned in and kissed Roses lips feverishly. The passion was building. They didn't want to stop kissing. "Goodbye Rose"

"Bye Jack and stay safe" Rose gave him one last kiss. Before Jack got onto the train he walked back over to Rose.

"Rose I know I don't have much money to buy you anything yet but I want to ask you this" Jack got down on one knee and held her hands as he looked up into her beautiful green eyes. "Rose DeWitt Bukater will you marry me?"

"Yes Jack! Yes I will marry you!"

...

While Jack and Fabrizio were in Vietnam a new person moved into town. He was rich, strong and powerful. All the women adored him. His name was Caledon Hockey but people called him Cal for short.

Rose was working her shift in the cafe when Cal walked in. Cal walked up to Rose.

"Good morning sir what can I get you?"

"I would like a coffee with a ham and cheese sandwich please"

"Here enjoy"

"Thank you. excuse me miss but may I ask for your name"

"Why?"

"No reason. I'm new to this town and I was hoping to meet new people. I'm Caledon Hockey but call me Cal"

"I'm Rose DeWitt Bukater"

...

Rose was walking home when she sore a figure standing a few feet away. Rose could tell that it was a man. Rose walked past.

"Good evening Rose"

"Hello Cal"

"Would you like it if I walked you back home?"

"I um" Rose hesitate for a moment. Could she trust him? "I am fine Cal"

Cal smiled as he said goodnight to her.

...

The next day when Rose was about to leave for work someone was at the door. 'Could Jack be home?' she thought Wrong. Cal was standing outside.

"Hello Cal"

"Morning Rose. I got these flowers for you"

"Oh thank you"

"Are you going out anywhere today?"

"I'm going to work"

"I could drive you there"

"No thanks. I actually prefer walking to work. It only takes me about ten minutes to get their."

"Are you sure. If I drive you it only take you five minutes"

"I'm fine Cal. Like I said I prefer to walk to walk. Maybe some other day when the weather is bad, but not today"

...

To my beautiful Rose.

I will be home soon I promise. When I get back from Vietnam we will get married. I love you.

yours truly Jack Dawson xxx.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Fabrizio were on the train going back home. By tomorrow they would be home. Jack couldn't wait to marry Rose. He was planning to marry Rose as soon as possible. He was finally ready to make her his wife for all eternity. To make time pass by Jack and Fabrizio and two other soldiers were playing poker.

"Full house!" Shouted Jack.

"You win again Jack"

"Don't worry Fabrizio it's only a game"

"I know Jack. Your really good at it"

"Thanks"

...

The next morning Jack and Fabrizio got of the train. Fabrizio ran up to Helga and kissed her. She was now at least three months pregnant.

"I've missed you Helga and our little one"

"I've missed you too. come on lets go home I have cooked you a lovely lunch"

Rose watched there reunion from the disease. She then turned her attention back to the train. Jack came of and Rose ran up to him.

"Jack"

"Rose. I love you"

"I love you too" They kissed over and over again. "I've missed waking up to an empty bed in the morning"

"Me too but now I'm home you will find a bed with me in it every morning"

Jack and Rose walked home hand in hand. They got to their neighbourhood to find a car outside their house. It was Cal's Car.

"Oh for God sake"

"What is it Rose?"

"That's Cal's car"

"Who is Cal?"

"He is recently new and he is trying to buy my friendship but I don't let him."

"May I ask why?"

"Its something about him that makes me feel uncomfortable around him"

"How did you two meet?"

"At the cafe when I was working he started talking to me"

Cal got out from the car. "Hello Rose how are you?"

"I'm good. I would like you to meet my fiancee Jack Dawson"

"Rose has never mentioned you before That's quite interesting"

"Well now you know me. I'm Jack Dawson" They shook hands.

"Caledon Hockey but call me Cal. Well I should get going now." Cal got back into his car and drove off.

...

"Are you alright Rose?"

"I'm very alright now that your hear" Rose sat down on his lap and kissed him. Jack lifted her up and took her to the bedroom.

...

Rose woke up and kissed Jack on the forehead. Jack then smiled and opened up his beautiful blue eyes.

He then returned the kiss on her lips.

"Morning Rose"

"Morning Jack. it feels nice to wake up next to you"

"I was thinking that too. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "I'll make us some breakfast. You stay in bed"

"I want to help you"

"Alright then"

For breakfast they ate there pancakes in comfortable silence.

"Jack when can we get married?"

"Anytime"

"What about tomorrow?"

"Ok tomorrow is perfect"

Rose got up from her chair and sat on Jacks lap and shared a passionate kiss. "I can't wait to be your wife"

...

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Jack Charles Dawson and Rose Mary DeWitt Bukater. Jack Do you take Rose to be your wife for all eternity to love and care for?"

"I do"

Rose Do you take Jack to be your husband for all eternity to love and care for?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack and Rose went to Santa Monica for their honeymoon. They only had a few day left.

"Rose do you like it here?" smiled Jack.

"I do. There is something about this place that makes me want to stay"

"Well that's what I want to talk to you about. I want us to move to Santa Monica for the rest of our lives"

"Oh Jack I will love that!" Rose wrapped her arms around Jack and kissed him over and over again.

"I have more good news"

"Tell me Jack!" smiled Rose.

"Helga and Fabrizio want us to be God parents when the baby is born"

"That's amazing news. I'm so happy. Jack I was thinking, would you like to start our own family?"

"That would mean the world to me Rose. I would love to be the father of our children" Jack kissed her. "Go and lie down on the bed. I will only be a minute"

...

Dear Rose,

I miss you more and more every single day. I just want to go back home and stay with you. I miss kissing and holding you close to me. I hate this war but hopefully we will be back together at home.

Love Jack xxx.

...

"Dear Jack

l have been living my dream as an actress now. I love the theatre. I play small rolls but I don't mind because I'm happy. When ever I'm not working I go to a pottery class to keep me occupied. I miss you too Jack. I love you.

love from Rose xxx.

...

Dear Jack and Rose,

Fabrizio and I are going to move to Santa Monica as soon as possible so we can be together again. We can't wait for you two to become the God parents of our baby. Fabrizio and I have been chosen a name for a boy and girl baby. if its a boy we will name it Carlos and if its a girl we will name it Linda.

Love from Helga and Fabrizio xxx.


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter was written by Titanic4life! If you didn't know we are now both working together!** **If you are new go and read her stories because they are amazing!**

Rose watched the soldiers walk off of the train. She looked anxiously around, searching for Jack. Then she saw him. She saw dusty blonde hair and those bright blue eyes. "Jack!" She ran to him. Jack had been searching for her to. Rose ran into Jack's open arms. She cried tears of joy. "Oh Jack! I missed you so much!" She cried. Jack smiled. "I missed you too Rose!" He kissed her. "Rose, I love you so much" "I love you too Jack"

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand around town. Rose felt a piercing pain in her stomach. "Ow." She said. Jack turned to her, concerned. "You okay?" He asked. Rose nodded. "Yeah. My stomachs been hurting a little bit lately." She explained. "Do you want to see a doctor?" Jack asked her. Rose nodded. "Yeah."

"Jack and Rose Dawson!" A nurse called. Jack and Rose walked into the doctors office. "How could I help you?" The doctor asked. "My stomachs been hurting a lot lately." Rose said. The doctor nodded and wrote it down on a peice of paper. "Okay. We could do some tests to see what's going on."

"Mr and Mrs Dawson, I'm very pleased to inform you that Rose is pregnant." Jack and Rose smiled. Jack kissed her. The doctor smiled at them. "Congratulations."


	9. Chapter 9

In the middle of the night Helga woke up. She got out from bed and felt pain in her stomach. She then sore water running down her legs.

"Fabrizio wake up!"

"What? What's happening?"

"The baby is coming. I'm in labour"

"Let's go to the hospital"

...

"Jack pick up the phone"

"Hello? Fabrizio slow down. What? Okay Rose and I will be there in a few minutes. bye" Jack hung up the phone and got out of bed. "Rose we have to go to the hospital"

"Why it's 5 in the morning? What's going on?"

"Helga is in labour. She is giving birth very soon"

...

Fabrizio, Jack and Rose stood around Helga as she sat up with her little baby girl. She was called Linda De Rossi.

"Thank you Jack and Rose for being here. this was a surprise. When your baby comes Fabrizio and I will be there for you" smiled Helga.

"Thank you" smiled Jack and Rose.

...

"Jack I don't want you to go to war. I don't want something bad happen to you."

"I'll be safe. I promise my love"

"But what if you don't make it and our baby will have no father?" Cried Rose. She embraced him. Jack embraced her back.

"I will live. You keep me alive Rose. Now with a baby on the way that will give me more hope" He kissed her.

"On Aboard!" Shouted the man. Jack and Rose pulled away from the kiss. "I love you Jack"

"I love you too Rose" Jack got onto the train and left Rose alone. He hated leaving Rose like this.

...

Dear Rose Dawson

My name is General Tom. I have to tell you some news. Last week your husband Jack Dawson was shot two times in the back and now has a broken arm. We are trying everything to keep him well because he is one of the best soldiers I have ever known in the many years I have been working in the army.

From General Tom.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose gasped as she read the letter over and over again. Tears formed in her eyes. "Jack." She whispered. Rose leaned against the wall and slide down. She cried into her arms.

"Jack!" Fabrizio yelled. He ran over to Jack. "Jack! Are you okay?!" Jack was in a lot of pain. "No... it hurts..." Jack clutched at his back. Fabrizio looked around. "Hold on. I'm going to get help."

"Who are you here to see?" A nurse asked Rose. "Jack. Jack Dawson." The woman nodded and looked at a stack of papers. "Okay. Could I have your name please?" "Rose Dawson." "Okay. You could have a seat."

Jacks eyes fluttered open. He looked around. He was laying in a bed. For a second Jack forgot what had happened then he felt a pain in his back as he sat up. "Ow." Jack said. A nurse rushed to his side. "Lay down. There's someone here to see you."

"Jack," Rose breathed. She ran over to Jack's bed and grabbed his hand. "Rose." Jack lifted a shaking hand and rubbed her cheek. Rose was crying. She put her hand over his. "Jack. I was so worried about you." She said. "Shh. It's okay. Rose, I'm a survivor. Nothing's going to happen to me." Rose nodded. "I love you so much Jack." Jack smiled and kissed her. "I love you too Rose."

 **This Chapter was written by Titanic4life! Enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You can go home Rose. It's getting kinda late"

"No Jack I'm not leaving you. I'm going to spend the night at the hospital with you" A smile came a cross Jack's face.

"Are you sure? it's going to be uncomfortable for you especially now that you are pregnant"

"I don't mind. I told the nurses and they are going to let me sleep in the bed next to you" smiled Rose. She kissed his hand. "I will Never let go Jack"

"And I'll Never let go Rose." Rose leaned in and kissed him. "I've missed kissing your lips Rose"

"And I yours"

...

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Dawson" smiled the nurse. "I have some good news. Jack you get to go home today and you don't have to go back to Vietnam unless you want to"

"Thank you nurse " They said. The nurse walked out the room.

"Oh Jack this is amazing news" Rose embraced him without hurting him. "You don't have to go back to Vietnam anymore"

"I will stay home and we will take care of each other."

...

Jack and Rose cuddled up on the couch together. "It's nice to have you back home"

"I miss staying at home with you too" They kissed. Jack gently placed his hand on Rose's stomach. Rose put her hand over his. "I just felt a little kick" smiled Jack.

"I felt it as well. I have been thinking about names"

"What names have you thought about?"

Rose got out a journal and opened it up. "I made this list of names" Jack and Rose added more names of the list. "Any other names you want to add?"

"No. I can't think of any other names. What about you?" Jack ran a hand through her curls.

"I think we are done with the names. So we will have to get the baby room ready"


	12. Chapter 12

**Written by Titanic4life!**

Rose wiped the sweat off of her head. "I think we're done." Jack nodded. They admired the baby room. There was a cradle against the wall and a rocking chair in the corner. In another corner was a bookcase with books in it and stuff animals. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. Rose smiled at him. "I cant believe we're having a baby together." Rose said. Jack smiled and kissed her. The kiss turned into so much more.

Rose giggled as Jack kissed her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair. They had managed to get to their room. Jack looked up at her. Rose smiled and kissed him.

Jack and Rose walked hand in hand around a park when they saw two familier faces sitting at a bench. "Fabrizio! Helga!" Jack and Rose called. Fabrizio and Helga looked up. "Jack! Rose!" They stood up to greet them. "How are you two?" Rose asked. Helga had their new born baby in her arms. She smiled. "Good." She looked down at Linda. "Say hi to your godparents." Jack and Rose smiled. "Hi Linda!" Rose said, tickling her. Linda giggled. "Hi there!" Jack did the same thing. Fabrizio and Helga smiled.

The four friends had been talking about babies. Fabrizio and Helga were giving Jack and Rose tips. Rose yawned. The sun was setting. "It's getting late." Helga said. "We should probably get Linda to bed." Jack and Rose nodded. "It was nice talking. We'll see you soon." Rose said. After everyone said good bye Jack and Rose walked home.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack and Rose went to the beach with Helga, Fabrizio and Linda. Jack and Rose played with Linda. "She really likes you guys" smiled Fabrizio.

"She does" smiled Rose.

"You two are going to make great parents when your baby is born" smiled Helga as she took Linda back into her arms. After giving more advice Jack and Rose went for a swim.

...

"Your the best things that has ever happened to me Jack"

"Same. I can't believe that we have been together for a year now"

"I know it's been the best year! I can't wait for more years" Jack and Rose started kissing. They then ended up in the bedroom.

...

"Jack!"

"What's wrong Rose?"

"I think that the baby is coming!" Jack rushed over to the phone and called the hospital. The ambulance picked them up and drove them to hospital. When Rose was in bed she told Jack to call Helga and Fabrizio.

Helga , Fabrizio and Linda sat outside in the room. They were happy for Jack and Rose.

"I can't wait for Jack and Rose to have the baby." smiled Helga

"Linda and their baby could become best friends when they are older" said Fabrizio. Jack came out the room with a smile on his face. "The baby has arrived and we have a baby girl!"

They all went into the room to see Rose holding a little baby. Fabrizio and Helga were so happy for them and so was Linda.

"What are you going to name her?" smiled Helga.

"Josephine Dawson and Jack tell them the other good news"

"We want you to be the god parents of Josephine" Smiled Jack. Fabrizio and Helga were happy to know that they were god parents for Josephine.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days later Jack and Rose were allowed to go home with Josephine. Jack opened the door. "I'm so happy to finally be home" smiled Jack.

"I know. Hospital food is not the nicest food"

"The food in Vietnam was better then that" smiled Jack.

Josephine started the cry. "Shh don't cry" Rose rocked Josephine back and forth in her arms.

"I think someone is hungry"

Rose sat down and breastfeed Josephine "I guess your right Jack"

The first day back home finally became quiet. Josephine was now asleep. Jack and Rose were up eating there dinner. A cry then came from the baby room. "I wonder what she is crying about now"

"You stay and eat Rose. I'll go and sort her out" Jack placed a kiss on her cheek.

...

Jack, Rose and Josephine went for a walk around the pier. They found a bench to sit on. "It's nice to sit outside for once" smiled Jack.

"It is. I remember the last time we were here way before Josephine came along"

"When she grows up we can teach her everything that we did when we moved her"

"Yes we can. Maybe it's just an idea that we have a other little Dawson"

"I would like that a lot Rose" Jack kissed her cheek and put an arm around her shoulder. Rose rocked little Josephine in her arms and kissed her forehead.

 **Sorry I know this is a short chapter but I was starting to run out of ideas. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Titanic4life and I are working together on this.** **I also want to say thank you to Titanic4life for being an amazing friend!**

 **Titanic 11912.**


	15. Authors note

Hi! I just want to say that I'm coming back to continue this story. I'm not making any promises to tell you when but I am. I've been thinking and I have some ideas. I hope to write the next chapter as soon as possible.

I want to say thank you to all of you that have been reading and commenting on this story. It really means a lot to me. I also want to say thank you to my best friend Titanic4life for writing this story with me.

Love Titanic 11912 .


End file.
